jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2 is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531 and Aaron the Meerkat. Plot: 5 years have passed since Hiccup have helped bring dragons and vikings together. Now they live together peacefully. Now Hiccup and Toothless reunites with Jaden, Jeffrey and the team. But a new enemy named Drago Bludvist appears with a plot to control all the dragons. Now Hiccup, Jaden, Jeffrey and the others must face this new threat with the help of Hiccup's team and Valka, Hiccup's mother. Trivia *Nico, Pedro, Olaf, The Swat Kats, The Grimwood Girls, Matches, Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, Dr. Hutchinson, Edmond, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Megamind, Minion, Donkey, Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Slade, The Shredder, Tirek, Lord Hater, Peepers and the Storm Rider Heartless will guest star in this. *Xion turns into her dragon form for the first time. *The 5 year timeline have affected the team as well, though they do not change physically. *Valka and her dragon Cloudjumper join Hiccup's team at the end. *Valka reveals a secret in Skytsengel dragons. *Hiccup gets his Keyblade for the first time. *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes Love beats nature *Drago: Stop fighting it!!!! You must obey the Alpha!!! *Alpha: *gives commands to Dragon-Jeffrey and Dragon-Aqua* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans and growls* *Jaden: ...! NO! *rushes over to Dragon-Jeffrey and hugs his snout* Jeffrey! No! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *moans while growling softly* ...Jaden? *Jaden: Jeffrey! Don't listen to the Alpha! He's not in control of your life! You are! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans* *Drago: Enough fighting!!! You're mine now!!! *Alpha: *continues to give commands* *Jaden: Jeffrey! NO!!! Fight it!! Like how you told me to fight the Supreme King's control over me in the Temple of Doom!! Remember?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *moans* *Jaden: Jeffrey!!! Please!!! ...... I love you, big bro...... *sheds a tear which lands on Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! Jaden? *Jaden: Jeffrey?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...What happened? *Jaden: *smiles and hugs his snout* I knew you could do it!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You saved me. *Drago: WHAT?!?! How is this possible?!!?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *looks at Drago and angrily roars* How DARE you try to control me?!? *Turbo: Forget him!!! There's still the blue one!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Leave Aqua out of this!! *Drago: I will have a Skytsengel in my army!!!! *Alpha: *gives commands to Dragon-Aqua* *Dragon-Aqua: *groans and growls* *Jaden: Aqua!!! *attempts to get to her* *Chameleon: *gets in the way* Not this time, Slacker!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Get away from my wife!!! *attempts to get to her* *Tirek: She's all ours now!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Out of my way! *snarls at Tirek* *Alexis: ...! Aqua! *rushes to her and hugs her snout* Aqua! Are you okay?! *Dragon-Aqua: *growls and groans* *Alexis: Aqua! NO!!! Fight the Alpha's control over you!! You can do it!! *Dragon-Aqua: *moaning* *Alexis: Aqua!!! Please!! You've got to fight it!! Like Terra and Ven would!!! *Dragon-Aqua: *groans* Terra...Ven... *Alexis: Aqua. You don't have to fight it alone. You'll never be alone again. *sheds a tear which land on Dragon-Aqua's snout* *Dragon-Aqua: ...!! Alexis? *Alexis: *smiles* Aqua!!! *hugs her snout* You're free!!! *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. Epilogue * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat